The World's Wonders In Time
by SILVERflameWINGS
Summary: When Kagome finds a curious girl and her family takes her in, what will happen next? The Higurashis confide in her, and they show Cassey The Well. Will she believe it all? Or will she see it for herself? What will happen when she meets everyone?SesshXCass
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

You know that feeling, when something out of the ordinary is going to happen? You know where I'm going with this? If you don't, THEN GET WITH THE PROGRAM.

My name's Cassandra. Cassey for short. I'm fifteen, and up until a week ago, I was just your ordinary street kid. I'd steal from the little convenience store around the corner. I'd sleep perched up on a branch of one of the big trees in the park. I'd be regularly chased by the fuzz. I mean, what's their problem? It's not like it's MY fault. It's whoever gave birth to me and gave me up and then…eventually I ended up like this.

Up until a week ago.

I was in a Walgreen's, double-checking that no one was around and I was out of view from the security cameras. When I was pretty sure I was clear, I started to stuff my baggy pockets with food. My hair started falling in my face. I realized I must've looked like I fell asleep in a bush or something. Which was pretty close. And I had lost my last hairbrush. Oh well, time to steal a new one. **Note to self-use conditioner.** It's not like that's easy to steal.

"What're you doing?"

I froze. Which was unusual. I'd usually just break out and start running with as much as I could carry. I turned around slowly to face my doom. Then…I was surprised.

I looked at the girl who had just spoken to me. She looked just my age. But a lot more groomed. She was in one of those fancy school uniforms. She didn't exactly look like she was about to yell at me, so I relaxed. But only a bit.

"I said, what're you doing?" she repeated. Her voice was soft, but still held a bit of authority.

"Ummm…" I tried to think of a reasonable excuse for stuffing all that food in my pockets, but came up with nothing that made sense.

She looked me over in my dirty clothes, knotted hair, and old combat boots. Then, she smiled. Wait, am I seeing right? Smiled? "I'm Kagome." She stuck her hand out to me, the one that was holding her shopping bag.

She wants to shake MY hand. Does she realize how DIRTY it might be? If she did, she didn't seem to care.

I stuck my hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Cassandra."

**_A/N: What do you think? It's my first actual story! i wanna hear what you think PLEASE._**

**_RXR_**

**_You can also give me ideas for what can happen along the story :D_**

**_((I'm thinking Sess&Cass...?))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_Okayyy, I forgot to do this thingy in the last chapter :PP ((leave it to me to forget something. Lol.))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. But I DO own Cassandra :))_**

**_A/N: I know the last chapter was kinda short and…ended "abruptly." Sorry about that. I'll try to make_**

**_the next ones longer. PROMISE! And I hope it doesn't take me this long to update again. Eek!_**

I looked around the unfamiliar house. Well, every house is unfamiliar to me. Sometimes, when I'm trying to sleep, I imagine how it would be like to live in an actual home for once. Not an abandoned one or anything along those lines, but one with a loving family. And an actual bed. Oh…a bed.

The girl, Kagome, looked at me. But not the way most people look at me, like a freak, an outsider. But just with curiosity.

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and get reported, and then DEPORTED. I don't know if they could do that-since not even I know where I'm from. My life just seems like a mystery. I've been roughing it like this for as long as I can remember. And I look…different than everyone else in Japan. Maybe that's the reason people look at me all funny, cause I ain't from the same race.

Yeah, and pigs have suddenly sprouted wings and are taking over the sky. Who am I kidding? I look like I live In a freaking Dumpster.

Kagome broke the everlasting silence. "So…do you live around here?"

I looked at her. Just looked at her, didn't even make an attempt to answer her question. Yeah, I know. It seems rude. But imagine if you're in my position. Would you want to tell someone you just met that you line an oak tree? No? I didn't think so.

"Do you go to school?"

No answer.

"So, you're a…-"

"A street kid? Yeah, I am." I looked away from her face.

She didn't seem to register what I said, cause she didn't say anything about it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

I looked at her, just to make sure she wasn't playing a cruel joke. She smiled at me, her eyes filled…with something I've never seen. She was being sincere.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "A little?"

**_A/N: Alright, I hope this one's better. Thanks to the help of Silent Scribe. ^_^ Thanks a bunch! And your story keeps getting better :))_**

**_REVIEW, POR FAVOR!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**A/N: Aight, homies. I kinda broke my promise about the shortness. But ima try to get at least two chapters in today!**_

Kagome sat across from me, watching me inhale the plate she set in front of me just four seconds ago.

One Minute Later-

"Done?" Her jaw dropped on top of the table.

"Mhm." I nodded. "Best food I've ever had. Thanks." That wasn't one of the highest compliments, since usually I have to fish food out of a Dumpster outside of fast-food restaurants. But she doesn't need to know that…Shhh!

I heard footsteps come from above.

I must've looked up subconsciously, because then I heard Kagome say, "That's Sota. My little brother."

"Oh" was all I could get out of me.

Then, she shouted, nearly giving me a heart attack. "SOTAAAA! Come down here!"

And I heard a male voice shout back, "Not Sota, baka!"

I know enough Japanese to know that "baka" means "stupid." Well, I'm pretty sure.

I could hear Kagome growl. Then, she made her way upstairs.

I decided to wash the dishes for her. It's the least I could do. I would have never known that the day would come that I would wash a DISH. In a HOUSE. Did I really miss something? What's happening?

I put the last plate in the cupboard with all the other plates. Wow, they're organized. Well, at least I think so. I've never seen any other cupboards. I'm just assuming.

I heard some bickering from two people coming downstairs. I went back to the dining room. Then, they walked in. Kagome and this…dude in an old-fashioned red kimono (and the only reason I know is cause I've seen festivals going on in which people have to dress all old-fashioned). Why did I hesitate? Cause this "dude" has freaking dog ears popping out of his long silver hair! And I doubt it's a costume. I've never seen a costume THAT realistic. He also had claw-like hands and fangs.

I'm not messing with this guy. I looked at his side. There was a sword. Oh, god.

The blade that's tied against my thigh suddenly grew heavy. His nose twitched and I knew he was sniffing the air. He looked at me. Wow, his eyes…are like REALLY golden. I've never seen someone with golden eyes before. It looks so cool!

"Kagome, you bought a girl with a weapon home." He said, his voice rough and husky.

Kagome turned to me. "But…she has to have a reason for having a…weapon."

The man scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like for self-defense, stupid!" She smacked him upside the head. I could hear growling come from the back of his throat.

Kagome smiled at me. "This is Inuyasha." She gestured towards the scowling guy.

Me and Inuyasha just looked at each other (sorta like this -.-). Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. And I heard her mumble something about always assuming wrong as she walked away.

When Kagome was out of earshot, Inuyasha blinked. "Why do you have a blade?" He asked.

"Like she said," I confessed truthfully. "For self-defense."

He scoffed again. "From what? You think someone's going to rape YOU?" He smirked.

I heard Kagome shout from the living room, "SIT, Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, he was going face-first into the floor. WTF? And my eyes widened. He was taking me down WITH him. My back smacked hard against the tile floor. His body fell hard on mine.

I moaned weakly out in pain. "Ow?"

After a moment, he got up. My body felt relieved to not have all his body weight on me. He didn't try to help me up. I stumbled a little. But I'm always clumsy anyways.

He stormed towards the living room. I followed him, since I don't really know where it is yet.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted at Kagome.

She just frowned. "Because you can't be going around, telling girls they're not pretty."

"I didn't say she wasn't pretty!"

"You said 'Why would someone rape you?'" She mocked him, putting on a silly face. I swallowed my laughs.

"That's not-!"

"It's OFFENSIVE!"

"I don't think it's offensive!"

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, because it is!"

I just stood there. It went on for some time, and it was entertaining.

When Kagome was fed up, she shouted "OKAY!"

They both turned and looked at me, sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said.

"Why are you apologizing for?" he grumbled.

"Sit" was all Kagome said, and once more he fell and kissed the ground.

"I think it's time for you to go, Inuyasha."

He got up. "I'll leave when I want to-"

Kagome gave him a death glare.

He left and she smiled at me.

_**A/N: okay, waddaya think? Huh? Lol. **_

_**Well, review! Or else I'll feel extremely discouraged ((lol))! **_

_**-Jess :)))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okayyy, I took long. Sorry, sorry :( (but I do have a good excuse…its just a long story.) SORRY, again! And thanks for the reviews! They made me smile :)) **_

_**Disclaimer: I, Jessica {Insert Last Name Here}, do not own Inuyasha. If I did…I would be caught pinching myself to see if it were real.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"There," Kagome said, satisfied with her work. "All done." She smiled and handed me a mirror.

I looked at my reflection.

It was hard to believe it was me. The girl in the mirror had a clean face, combed hair, and no crazy, wild look on her face….Not that I have a crazy expression….Oh! There it is. :( My eyes just get dilated and it looks kinda…cool? Yup, cool. But I cant control it.

I ran my fingers through my wavy hair (my hairs wavy? Since when?) and looked at its shine. Kagome had let me shower, use her shampoo, conditioner, and soap, and lent me her clothes. A T-shirt that's too big on my slim and short body, and denim shorts. And even some shoes! Wow…she's doing a lot for me….

"Wow…" was all that could come out of me. And plus, I'm just not mushy. Never been, never will.

"You look so pretty." She complimented.

I let a smile cross my face. But only for a moment. Who knows how long this will last. Me in a home, wearing clean clothes, eating food that someone hasn't thrown out yet.

Kagome smiled even wider..

/ / / /

I sat down in my usual spot at the table.

"Good morning." I said as cheerfully as I could. I smiled at them brightly. Sota, "Grandpa." Mrs. Higurashi (who keeps insisting on me calling her "mom" or, by her first name, "Hikari"), and Kagome.

That really weird dude, Inuyasha hasn't come back since, like, last week?

I've been living with the Higurashis for a week? Wow, time has really flown. Like my weight. With each meal, my body keeps filling out its curves. I probably 110 pounds now, I can eat like a maniac though. If anyone saw me, they'd still think I've never eaten a real meal in my life. Well, look at me now. Stuffing my face till my face cant take the chewing motions no more.

Everyone else greeted me and smiled.

They are all so nice. Boy, I'm so glad Kagome caught me that day. I wonder where I would be right now if she hadn't. I sat between Sota (who said he loved my being here) and Kagome (who let me sleep in her room on an extra air-bed). I know what you might be thinking 'An AIR-BED? That ain't cool.' But I'm SO cool with it. Way better than sleeping in a tree. Getting splinters in inconvenient places. *Shutters* Oi.

"So…Cassey?" Hikari started. "We were thinking…maybe you would like to be enrolled in Kagome's school?" She let the question, or statement, I don't really know, hover in the air a bit.

I looked down at my breakfast. I grabbed my fork and started shoveling food in my mouth.

"Cassey?" Sota said. I looked at him. "That's a FORK, not a fork-LIFT."

Kagome nodded to her food. "Yeah, but she eats like a machine."

Grandpa chuckled. "I wonder how so much food can fit in such a young and petite girl."

"Grandpa, she's not so little." Kagome coughed pointedly.

I rolled my eyes.

Hikari cleared her throat, which I have learned is the way everyone shuts up and listens to her.

"So?" She asked me. "Do you want to go to school?"

To tell you the truth, the idea of 'school' isn't so appealing. But…to make her happy is the least I could do. After she gave me clothes, food, and a roof over my head. That wasn't about to collapse.

I smiled at her. "Sure."

_**A/N: Whaddaya think? Its not very long but I might be able to squeeze another chapter today. I was thinking about putting a song…? And ima put Sesshomaru in maybe the next chapter or the one after. *me on the inside: WHOO-HOO!* Jaja..ima pretend like you're laughing along. Well any ideas for a song (or songs?) I'm open for any suggestions :)) And I promise to check it out. Or if I shouldn't put any song-okayyy! Lol.**_

_**Well, REVIEW! ~~Jess**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. They're awesome! :D And thanks again to Silent Scribe, who helped me out *phew!* And Hooked is a ridiculously great story. It has become my new obsession. Lol. :DD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: As promised, here's Chapter Cinco! (Cinco means five, for those who don't know Spanish…but almost everyone knows the numbers…at least till ten. Well, that's what I think. :/)**_

_**OKAYY! Lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to endure this torture? I do not own Inuyasha :((( okay? Okay.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I looked in the mirror. I wasn't wearing the school's uniform. We haven't bought one yet. So, they excused my breaking the dress code for a few days.

I looked at myself. So much has changed in this past week. I have a home, a family who's caring after me, supplying me with my needs. Man…I got it good.

I was in a pair of black skinny jeans, gray polo, gray Converse I had "found" in Goodwill, and my hair was up in a high ponytail, as apposed to in my face, annoying the crap out of me. And it smelled good. Like green apples. :)

I let my hands run down my sides, observing how much my body has actually changed. Which was a lot.

I mean, I wasn't fat, but I'm not as skinny as I was. That was scary before. How I looked, I mean. I looked like those kids starving in Africa. They have it way worse than I do, though.

My curves had finally started developing…not that my chest was flat! Or had a flat butt. Oi..What I mean is: I look in way better shape than I was before. But I can still look healthier.

"Cass?" Kagome called from downstairs.

"Coming." I gently shouted back.

I grabbed my black and red backpack which was resting against Kagome's desk and rushed my way downstairs.

I greeted everyone "Good morning" and rushed after Kagome, who was already halfway through the door.

I had a feeling today was going to be a LONG day. I grabbed an apple that Sota was holding out for me on my way out.

I took a big bite as I followed Kagome a few paces in front of me.

Suddenly, I felt this strange, random breeze. I tried to find where it was coming from.

I looked in the direction from where it was coming from.

My brown eyes narrowed.

Is this breeze…coming from that shed?

I slowly made my way towards it. Kagome noticed that I hadn't caught up to her yet and turned to see what I was doing that took me so long.

I kept staring at the shed, my feet subconsciously taking me there.

She quickly rushed over and stood between me and the mysterious shed.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked and let out a nervous laugh.

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed my wrist and started attempting to tug me away. Keyword: attempting. She didn't move me an inch. "We're going to be late."

I looked at the shed again. "What's in this shed, Kagome." I was using my no-nonsense voice. Which I wasn't even aware I had.

When she didn't answer, I continued my way towards it, ignoring her rambling.

I pushed the door open. I saw a set of stairs and made my way down. Kagome had stopped trying to get me away from here and to somewhere else. She walked right behind me.

I saw a well.

"A well?" I said, my eyes narrowed even more. But then I relaxed and looked at Kagome, who stood at my side, staring at the well.

"It's called the Bone-Eater's Well." She said, barely audibly.

"Why is it called that?"

She looked at me, then back at the well. "Well, a long time ago, in the Feudal Era, they used to dump all the dead demon's bodies in there. And they'd disappear."

That's all I need to know. "Ooo-kay. Later, Bone-Eater's Well." I was about to make my way out again, until Kagome spoke up again.

"But this Well's more special than that."

I turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I had a strict scowl on my face. I just wanted her to tell me.

"Well…-" She was about to tell me-when the mysterious breeze picked up again. But this time, it was pulling me TOWARDS the Well. It wrapped around me like a rope. Kagome didn't move, while the wind was dragging me towards the freaky well. She stared in shock. I tried to dig my heels into the dirt ground so it wouldn't be able to move me anymore, but no luck.

I just stared in shock at that point. What the hell is going on?

Then, the wind grew even stronger, and it picked me up and pulled me into the well effortlessly.

I think I might have blacked out or something, cause before I realized, I was lying on a dirt ground. My back was such a pain. When I opened my eyes and sat up, I realized I was still in the well.

I made my up, using the vines as support. When I got out…I realized the sun was shining…But the well was inside a shed.

I looked around. Neither Kagome nor her house were anywhere in sight.

Or any other sign of civilization.

Pretty soon after I got on my feet and decided to look around and find out where I am, I heard a noise come from behind me.

Some creepy cackling.

Soon enough, I started running as fast as my legs would take me. Any Olympic sprinter would be impressed.

Then, as I was running my way through a forest, I crashed into a body.

I slowly made my eyes look up at my victim and to see if he was going to start cursing me out.

My dark eyes were met with a pair of cold, amber ones.

Hey…this guy kinda sorta looks like Inuyasha…

I looked up at that emotionless expression. My heart nearly skipped a beat. My face was beginning to heat up. What is going on with me?

"I'm sorry." I said, barely audible to myself even.

The man with the long silver mane and old-fashioned armor made his way around me.

I watched as he walked away. He didn't look pissed, but he didn't look too happy either.

A few seconds later, I saw a weird toad person…thing come from the same direction as that good-looking (I mean…he DOES have nice qualities..) man. Even though I doubt it was an actual man. He had pointed ears and even longer claws than Inuyasha. And this guy had TWO swords at his side.

I'm REALLY not messing with him.

I barely even saw the toad (that was lugging around a staff taller than his body with what appeared to be two heads on top of it) and when I was about to keep walking, I tripped over it.

"Owww!" he complained in pain as I crushed his body under my still-increasing weight.

"Maybe you should watch who you're tripping!" I shouted in his face

The man looked back at us. "Jaken." He said, his voice deep and as cold as his eyes.

The frog, Jaken, quickly shoved me off and made his way towards the man, nearly tripping over himself. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

I watched as they made their way until they were out of my line of sight.

Sesshomaru, huh?

_**A/N: YES! Sesshomaru. Lol. What do you think of this chapter? Sooooo much longer than the others. I just wanted to have him as soon as possible. **_

_**Ima update as soon as possible! **_

_**REVIEW, LOVES! :DD**_

_**~~Jess**_


End file.
